


if the cuckoo does not sing, wait for it.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Edo Period, M/M, Slow Burn, samurai and shit like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi thought his life as a farmer couldn't get any worse than it already is, until one day he rescued a stranger on the verge of death. Now he has to deal with the consequences of his action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tadashi had nothing in his life; money, family, lover, they were all too unreal for him. He lives his life knowing that nothing good could happen to him, and he’d continue his dull routine up until the day he’ll finally die alone. That kind of thought isn’t exactly nice, but it’s not as if Tadashi had a choice regarding that matter.

“So, this is all for today,” Tadashi said, straightening his back.

“Thank you for your hard work, Tadashi-chan,” The owner – an old lady with short complexion and pale hair – motioned him to come closer. She held out her hand and placed a pouch on Tadashi’s hand. “I put in a little extra, just don’t tell the landlord about it,”

“Ah,” Tadashi’s face brightened immediately. “You really don’t have to do that, Sayoko-san.”

“Hush now, it’s not nice to refuse your elder.” The lady said, closing her hand on top of Tadashi’s. “Now go, before my son gets back from his daily patrol.”

Tadashi bit down his lips and nods. “Thank you so much!” He said while exiting the store.

There were guards stationed at the main road when Tadashi had just finished stocking up rice at the market. It was an unpleasant sight for him as he retreated back to the shop’s entrance, crouching behind an empty wood crate. Chewing his lips worriedly, he considered walking back to the village through the alleyways, even though he knew he had to walk around the city and it’d probably took him longer than usual. Better than to be treated like garbage and to be shoved around, he thought.

A roar of thunder startled him, and people around him started to walk at a faster pace. When he looked up, the sky had begun to darken and heavy clouds gathered just above the city. Tightening the grip on the small pouch of money on his hand, he stood up hastily and walked to the back of the store. While the main road was hectic and lively, the backstreet had a different atmosphere altogether. He spotted a pair of kids sitting down on the side of the road, one smaller than the other. They both have a relatively skinny build and looked like they hadn’t eaten in ages. Not far from them was an old man, whose empty eyes were staring hole at Tadashi’s. He really didn’t like it here; he didn’t like the feeling of guilt building up inside his stomach.

The road got more deserted the further he walked, and it was quiet, with the occasional sound of his footsteps. It hadn’t even rain yet, but the air smelt of it and he could feel the sharp cold on his skin. He rubbed his forearms in search of warmth and lamented on his choice of thin and unfitting clothing. Well, it wasn’t as if he could afford something decent, at any rate.

Just a little bit more, he told himself.

As he made a turn to a darker path, he could hear a faint sound of breathing. It was soft and ragged, almost inaudible. He looked around, searching for the source but there wasn’t a single soul in sight. Concerned and frightened, he continued walking down the path, unconsciously clutching harder on his arms. The thunder rumbled again, and he quickened his pace until he stepped on something red and wet. He shrieked inwardly, almost falling on his butt.

There was a trail of fresh blood on the ground, drawing all the way to a corner.

Scared as he might be, Tadashi found himself following the trail deliberately. He was shocked into silence when he rounded the corner and found an unconscious man lying on the ground.

“Oh no,” He gasped, running towards the man and crouching down immediately.

There was a nasty cut on the man’s arm, still fresh and raw, drenching the cloth around it with blood. The next thing he noticed was the dark stain on the torso. It was damp when Tadashi touched it, coloring his palm crimson red. He found an arrow near where the man was laying down, and felt panic ran through him.

“O-oh this is horrible,” He muttered nervously. He reached for the man’s neck, searching around for his vital signs. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he felt the guy’s pulse under his skin. He carefully turned the body around and examined the knocked out man. He looked out of place; with his clear porcelain skin—though tainted by specks of dry blood—and his lavish attire. The pale color of his hair was rare and unusual for Tadashi, as he had never seen anything quite as attractive as him.

Tadashi swallowed the lump in his throat. His village was not that far away from here, and he knew he couldn’t just leave the man be or he’d probably die. Sympathy washed over him and he understood that he must do the right thing. Cautiously, he hauled the man and lifted him to his feet, careful not to touch the wound. When he did so, something slipped out of the man’s outfit and fell down to the road. Tadashi came to a halt when he saw a small, sheathed sword—a _Wakizashi_ —on the ground just beneath him.

Time seemed to have stopped as the air around him grew heavy. He immediately knew he was about to regret his good deed.

 

***

 

Tadashi sat in uncomfortable silence, eyes glued to the pair of swords in front of him.

 

After he finally arrived at his shack, he instantly stripped the man down and tended his wounds. The cuts weren’t deep but there were many, and the wound on his waist was horrible that he almost break into a panic attack since he didn’t have a single clue on how to treat that kind of injury. He was pretty much proud of himself after he finally stopped the bleeding and the blonde stranger’s breathing had evened out. The only problem left was the stranger’s possessions.

He had never seen a _Katana_ this close. He had only seen the guards’ from afar, but he could proudly say that theirs weren’t as luxurious as this one. It was the same with the Wakizashi, he noticed. The sheathe was colored dark blue, and it reminded him of the night sky.  Golden threads adorned the grip and Tadashi couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away. These swords were not the kind of thing a common guards or messengers could get their hands on. Indicating that the guy wasn’t an ordinary guard. Or probably someone higher than that.

Tadashi didn’t know whether it was a bad news or a good news.

With a desperate huff, he stood up and gathered the guy’s clothing. His attire was clearly not something a low-class clerk would probably wear either, he mulled. He placed them in the corner to make some space and sat down in front of the tiny fireplace at the center of the room. Hugging his knees to his chest, he stared down at the fire in daze, occasionally stealing glances to the sleeping man just across the room. He looked better than the state he was when Tadashi found him, even though he was still sweating a lot. Tadashi didn’t have that many pairs of clothes, but he still prompted himself to change the man’s apparel again once he started to drench in sweat. Placing his cheek on his knees, he slowly closed his eyes as the soft glow of fire illuminated the room and the sound of rain from outside lulled him to sleep.

 

He woke up to the sound of crows, just above the roof. The rain had stopped, and the air around him felt crisp and humid. Slowly, he rose to his feet, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He took a few steps to the door and peeked outside to check on time. Sure enough, it was already dark, and the wind was ruthlessly chilly so he closed the door shut almost immediately. He would tell his friends about his _discovery_ some other time, then.

He stared down at his unconscious _guest_ before tentatively making a move towards him. Dropping into his knees, he brushed away strands of light blonde hair from the stranger’s face. He was as pale as a ghost and was sweating a lot, but his vital signs were okay—or so Tadashi hoped. He reached out for a bowl of water, just above the stranger’s head. Even if Tadashi couldn’t get him to eat anything, he should, at least, drink something, right?

Tadashi’s room felt cramped and small with another person on board, since he had always been alone the entire time. Not like he minded, though, his place was fairly tiny to begin with. _And it’s warmer this way_ , he mulled.

 “I guess, having a company isn’t that bad.” He murmured quietly.

 

***

 

The first thing on Tadashi’s to do list early in the morning was to change the stranger’s bandages and clothes, then wash all of their blood-stained laundries. He woke up early at dawn, when the sun had yet to rise. He cooked a small breakfast for himself before checking on his guest. He didn’t look like he’d wake up anytime soon, so Tadashi left the guy to finally do his work, down at the field.

By the time he arrived at the field, he was already exhausted to the bone.

During lunch break, he rushed back to his place to check on the man. He was still lying motionlessly when Tadashi arrived, not that he was surprised. The person was injured pretty badly; he assumed it’d take days for him to finally regain consciousness. So after keeping him dehydrated, Tadashi went back to plowing the field.

It went on for consecutive days. Tadashi couldn’t say he wasn’t worried.

If anything, he was anxious.

“Then um, I’ll be leaving for the day,” Tadashi whispered one day, before leaving for another work down at the rice field. He had always wanted to say that for years. Even though knew nothing about the man and didn’t receive any response, it was still a bit fulfilling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why i decided to post this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could see Tadashi’s face clearly now that he was in an arm reach. There were freckles peppering his cheeks and nose, something Kei didn’t see every day.

Kei dreamt of white. A blinding white, consuming his entire body. _Is this what the afterlife looks like?_

Even though he was never one to believe in heaven nor hell, he did not expect life after death would feel so… hollow.

 

When Kei came to his senses, there was a ringing in his ears followed by a throbbing pain on his abdomen.

There was also a sickening smell of wet soil lingering in the air.

The first thing that came through his mind was; _why am I not dead?_

He slowly opened his eyes—his eyelids were awfully heavy—almost felt like waking up from years’ worth of slumber.

_Right. Just how long have I been out cold anyway?_

Fighting his lightheadedness, he squinted at the unfamiliar sight of the room he was in, even though it eventually blurred together in his vision. Groaning, he tried pushing himself with his hand weakly, but his build hurt too much that he fell into his back again in the end.

His hands were messily swathed in bandages and he was wearing a pitiable looking get up he assumed wasn’t his. Did someone save him? Was he in some kind of storage or henhouse? That explained the really uncomfortable pad he was sleeping on.

“My back hurts,” He grumbled hoarsely. _More like, my everything hurts._

He screwed his eyes shut, trying to recall the last thing that happened before he passed out. He vaguely remembered Akiteru, screaming his name… or was it someone else? He also recalled being chased after… and being shot down with an arrow. He frowned. The thought of it sent a dull pain all over his body.

After a moment of staring into the dusty thatch roof, he slowly sat up and held his head with his hands. The wooziness made him want to throw up. Just as he trying to take a good look of his surrounding, he heard the sound of a door creaking, and sunlight crept inside the room, blinding him.

“What—“shielding his eyes and lifting his head, Kei heard a light shriek.

“You… You’re awake!” A man he didn’t recognize entered the room and hastily dropped all of his belongings. He looked extremely tired, but there was a hint of relief in his expression.

Kei narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat. “And you are?” He still sounded a bit parched and weak, it made him look pathetic.

“O-oh!” The man paled, and as if he came into some sort of realization, he instantly dropped into his feet and kneeled down, pressing his face to the ground. Kei scoffed. “I—I’m,” The man choked on his words and gulped. “M-my name is Tadashi!”

Kei angled his head to the side. He balled his hand trying to suppress the stinging pain on his abdomen, though his expression remained unfazed. “Where am I?”

“My… my home,” Tadashi answered timidly, sounding tense. “I—I found you on my way back from Edo and—“

Kei touched the bandages around his arm. “You took pity of me?” He sneered bitterly.

“N—No It’s not like that, my lord!” Tadashi raised his head promptly, his eyebrows pulled together. He avoided any direct eye contact and cast his eyes downward the entire time. Noticing this, Kei pulled a face.

“Then do you know who I am?”

Nodding weakly, Tadashi reluctantly opened his mouth. “You’re a… _noble_. A samurai.”

_Or so I was,_ Kei corrected him inside of his head. With a tired exhale, the blonde linked his fingers together on top of his lap in a composed manner. “I’ll take my leave tomorrow morning. There’s no need for a commoner like you to get involved with me.” He announced quietly.

“Wha—what!” It was obvious that Tadashi stopped himself from standing up. “Y—you can’t! You’re still hurt!”

“I don’t trust you.” Kei claimed, narrowing his eyes dangerously. “And I don’t think I could stay in this chicken coop any longer,”

Tadashi’s jaws slacked, and he looked like he was deeply wounded by the statement. He shook his head and bowed his head, looking straight at the ground with his hands balled into a fist. “B — but, if you come out in that state you’ll… you’ll die!” He still tried to reason with him, much to Kei’s amusement.

“I was bound to die to begin with.” Kei replied coldly, raising one of his eyebrows.

“That’s not true…” Tadashi whimpered quietly. “I’d know… if someone wanted to die.”

There was a deafening silence as Kei stopped responding. Tadashi sneaked a glanced but ducked his head again as soon as he made eye contact with Kei.

“I – I’m sorry!” He sputtered. “Please, at least, stay here until I’m sure you’re perfectly healed, my lord.”

“And if I won’t?”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave.” Tadashi replied shakily.

Kei glowered at the thought. Being talked back by a mere peasant did something to his pride, and he didn’t like it, not one bit. But maybe, in the smallest part of his mind, he was a wee bit entertained. “You’ll be killed too, you know.” He taunted, eyes following Tadashi’s movements carefully. “If you were caught.”

“I’ll take my chance.”

The inside of Kei’s head was a mess of thoughts and pain. He couldn’t get his head together, and now this Tadashi person—he just couldn’t get a grip on what the farmer was thinking. Why would he offer to take care of someone as hostile as Kei, even though he was shaking like crazy? And judging from the way he acted, he obviously knew the wide gap between their social statuses; but still, he was persistent anyway. The blonde scrunched up his face and pursed his lips.

“Do whatever you like,” Kei conceded. “But I still don’t trust you.”

Tadashi stiffened, his hands shaking with exhilaration. “Th—thank you!” He looked up; still refusing to look at Kei’s in the eyes as he slowly rose to his feet. “Then… you must be hungry, right? I’ll cook you something to eat right away!”

Kei rolled his eyes as Tadashi scurried away outside. With a tired huff, he lowered himself and laid down on his side, eyes set on the direction of the door.

“Weird,”

 

The meal had been… unreasonably quiet. _Well,_ Kei wasn’t expecting anything from his _rescuer_ —Tadashi, but after all the demands he threw at him, Kei had thought he’d at least try to start a conversation, even if it was just a small one. The heavy silence made it harder for Kei to process his food. Or maybe it was his growing nausea. He hadn’t eaten for days, he presumed.

Tadashi was sitting formally, his back straight as a board and it was hard to look at. His movements were stiff and standoffish, and it honestly ticked Kei off quite a bit. Wasn’t he the one who plead to keep him here? Where was that boldness from before?

“Having second thoughts?” Kei said after finishing his meal. It felt weird to finally eat. “I don’t blame you, I’m pretty sure you’ve never imagined an encounter such as this in your entire life—“

“It—it’s not that.” Tadashi sputtered, eyes searching the floor. “I—I’m just… now that you’re awake… I just don’t know what to say.”

Kei pulled his brows in annoyance. He didn’t like being cut off mid-sentence. He didn’t like that because no one has ever done such a thing to him. _What nerve_.

“A – Are you done?” Pushing himself up from where he was seated, Tadashi collected Kei’s bowl apprehensively. Kei glared at his direction, but no matter what Tadashi still wouldn’t meet his eyes. He clicked his tongue in resignation and looked away.

“Can I get something to drink?”

“Su… Sure! Right away!” Tadashi looked extremely thrilled to oblige to Kei’s demand. It was oddly _satisfying_ watching him darting around the small space, trying to fetch Kei a glass of water.

As Kei finished his drink, Tadashi was seated stiffly in front of him, his fingers nervously laced together. He chewed on his lower lip and looked like he had wanted to say something. Kei put the cup next to him, startling the boy.

“I’ll be going back to sleep then.” Kei stated simply, even though he wasn’t particularly sleepy. Tadashi instantly looked up, and their eyes met for a fleeting second.

“W – Wait,” he finally spoke. “Can I… Can I check on your wounds?”

“ _What_?”

“Forgive me but um, I need to see how they’re healing. It’ll be bad if they got infected instead,” Tadashi explained, but the dreary expression Kei had on his face terrified him. And he wasn’t even trying to be subtle about it. “B – But if you don’t want to I won’t force you…”

Kei plopped down to the mattress with a sigh, an action he regretted afterward because what he was sleeping on wasn’t entirely comfortable. Biting back his cry of pain he murmured, “Fine, do what you want.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, _again_. “Just, be quick about it.”

“I—Thank you!” Tadashi got up on his knees and loomed above the blonde straightaway. Kei closed his eyes as the smaller guy begun to unwrap the bandages covering his arm. His fingers were surprisingly soft and gentle on his skin, but at the same time cold and unfamiliar. He flinched when Tadashi made contact with the injuries, but it didn’t sting as much.

“It’s gotten better,” Tadashi muttered. “I think. I’m no doctor, so…”

That didn’t sound too convincing. With a skeptical roll of his eyes, Kei brushed it off and relaxed into the feeling of Tadashi’s icy fingers pressing into his bicep.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” Tadashi asked him quietly.

The blonde peeked slowly from behind his lashes. “Not really.”

Tadashi only hummed. He could see Tadashi’s face clearly now that he was in an arm reach. There were freckles peppering his cheeks and nose, something Kei didn’t see every day. There was also an apparent difference in their skin tone, Kei noticed. Tadashi must’ve worked in the field all day.

The said guy mumbled an apology as he slowly undone the front of Kei’s robe to check the wound on his waist. Tadashi touched the bandage as Kei let out a hiss.

“Oh, sorry—does it—“

“Yeah,” Kei groaned. “I guess that’s where I was shot, huh,”

Tadashi bit his inner lips, contemplating. “I think you need to go see a doctor… or someone who knows something about treating wounds.” He said, pulling his hands away from the blonde. “There should be at least one doctor in this village, I’ll go fi—“Just as Tadashi was trying to get up, Kei caught his wrist and kept him still.

“No. Don’t.” Tadashi stopped his movements altogether, all wide-eyes and raised eyebrows. Kei glared at him, trying to be as intimidating as possible even with the twitching pain on his torso. “I still don’t trust you—I don’t need you to go on telling the other villagers about me.”

Tadashi dropped back into the floor with a thump as soon as Kei’s grip loosened. “Y – Yes. Alright.” He nodded, once again darting his eyes away from Kei’s. “I’ll try my best then,”

Kei settled back down to the cushion slowly. He looked up at the ceiling, eyes focusing on the empty spider web at the corner.

“I’m really sorry,” Tadashi suddenly spoke, breaking off the heavy, uncomfortable silence.

“Huh?”

“About the meal—Sorry I wasn’t able to provide you with anything more than that I – That’s all I have,” He muttered weakly, his voice heavy with remorse.

Kei heaved a sigh. “Listen, if you’re going to be taking care of me, you should stop pitying yourself so much.” He tilted his head to face Tadashi. The guy ducked his head, hiding his face behind his long bangs. “It’s pathetic.”  

Tadashi nodded, and somehow Kei could see the brunet’s faint smile. “Yes. Understood.”

 

Neither of them said anything after, and the night was quiet save for the sound of wood crackling in the fire. Kei kept on tossing and turning on his sleep, finding it hard to drift off peacefully on the thin and hard mattress, but beggars can’t be choosers, and he couldn’t exactly wander off somewhere in the dead of night.

After all, he did promise Tadashi he’d stay, didn’t he?

At one point in the middle of the night, he turned to his side and watched Tadashi’s sleeping face illuminated by the soft glow of fire. It was weird, how his life turned upside down in a matter of days – and now he was sleeping in a middle of nowhere with God knows who.

_But it could be worse._ He thought. _I could’ve been sold to the slavery. Got my head cut off. Dead in a random alleyway somewhere._

He fisted his hands. _I could’ve killed Akiteru._ That last thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He turned and lied flat on his back, shutting his eyes shut as he ran his hands through his face.

_But you’re alright, Kei. You’re alive._ _You can still fight back._

He spared one last glance to the pair of swords right at the foot of his mattress before letting his body rest for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason why I wrote this is because i used to take japanese history class and i thought, hey wouldn't be cool if tsukki and yams were...  
> anyway, I'm really glad if there are people who actually enjoy it. I might...continue it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You refuse to look at me as if I’m some kind of highborn,” he breathed out before looking back at Tadashi. “I assume by now you already know who I am?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wahh ;;; sorry for the slow update thank you for everyone who like this story aahh onceagain sorry and thanks!!!

Lively.

Is the word Tadashi used to describe the current ambiance inside of the tiny hut he called his home. Neither he or his guest ever talked any more than necessary, but just the presence of another beside him is enough to alleviate his mood. He had lost count of how many days it’d been, but Tadashi couldn’t care less. His _guest_ had been pretty quiet and compliant – not that he’d complain or anything. The little fight he put up at the start had died down, and being the only two people inside of his small house felt so natural to him.

Besides,

It didn’t feel half bad to be able to take care of someone so absolutely _mesmerizing_ , he thought. Every time that person raked his long, slender fingers through his golden hair, Tadashi detained his urge to stare. First, because staring so much is creepy, and also because someone with a status like him had no right to do so.

“Do you want me to clean you up?”

The blonde cast him a look through narrowed eyes, bearing the suggestion in mind. Tadashi swallowed thickly; thinking that maybe shouldn’t offer something so discourteous in the first place – until his guest sighed and shrugged off his robe. Tadashi hurriedly sprang into action. He grabbed a clean towel and filled the wooden bucket with water.

Tadashi continuously rubbed the wet towel onto the blonde’s pale skin, feeling the warmth growing underneath his palm. He’d been having a fever for the past few days, and of course, Tadashi was worried, but medications for illness were not something he could get his hands on easily. The thought of it made him sigh.

“Are you used to this?”

Tadashi lifted his head up. “Pardon me?”

“Picking up strangers. Taking care of them.” Said the guy without bothering to look at him.

Tadashi laughed quietly. “No, of course. You’re the first one,” He said in amusement before adding, “…sir.”

“…What about your family?”

The question made Tadashi’s hands stopped moving abruptly. Nobody had ever asked him about that kind of topic in years – it was only normal if he’d hesitate a little. “My parents,” He paused to swallow the lump in his throat. “They left and have yet to come back.”

The blonde shifted. Tadashi could feel the uneasiness from the way his shoulders stiffened. He let himself smile a little.

“But it was a long time ago.” He murmured airily. “I’m sorry to have bored you.”

He received no reply as the blonde closed his eyes and let Tadashi do the rest. A part of him was a wee bit relieved at the current development between the two of them, because he was afraid he’d unwittingly said something out of place, but his guest didn’t seem to care in the slightest.

The skin around the wound was red and swollen, but the cuts were slowly closing neatly and Tadashi supposed it was good enough. There was no telling when he’s going to be fully recovered, but it can wait. For now, Tadashi thought, he needed to have enough rest and not to move so much.

“There. All done.” Tadashi said as he drew back. “Just… please tell me if you ever need something.” He stood up and placed the bucket down by the entrance while trying to distract himself so he’d look away from the blonde.

His guest sagged against the wall as he pushed his attire back up, glaring hole at Tadashi. Tadashi knew because he could feel the weight of his stare pushing down on him.

“Then could you…” The guy started, a little reluctant. “Cut my hair short?”

Tadashi turned around reluctantly, his expression unreadable. “I – I’m sorry?”

“My hair. It’s gotten too long for my liking.”

Tadashi dropped his gaze to the floor, a resigned smile on his face albeit a little disappointed. With heavy steps, he walked closer to the blonde and sat down right behind where he was sitting. “A pity. You have a truly beautiful hair,” He muttered quietly.

He could hear the guy scoffed and felt him smile. “Your flattery is a little out of place.” He began to run his fingers through the golden strands, his voice grew quieter. “This hair is nothing but a curse.”

Tadashi swallowed and pressed his lips into a straight line, afraid of saying any more unnecessary things. His hand was busy searching through the sheet until he felt something cold at the tip of his finger. He pulled out the samurai’s wakizashi, eyes widening in awe. “M – My lord, do you mind if I – “

The blonde responded with a small grunt and a nod of his head. 

The sword itself was as light as a feather, but his fear and responsibility were weighing him down. As Tadashi began to slowly unsheathe the sword, he noticed the flashing of the crescent moon-shaped crest at the sheath. Something so gaudy was too hard to miss, and he knew right then, just who the man sitting before him was. A shaky breath involuntarily escaped his lips as he struggled to recall everything he knows about the ancient _Tsukishima_ household, other than their distinctive crest and their big influence throughout the capital. Just what did he do in his previous life to get such important figure in his house?

Perhaps the Gods hated him, as if taking away his family wasn’t enough to make him suffer.

“… What’s taking you so long?” The noble’s impatient voice snapped him back and he winced, his grip on the sword tightened.

“I… I’m sorry,” He stuttered, finally raising his head. “May I…?”

 

***

 

“You’re not eating?” The blonde asked, cradling a bowl of meal in his hands.

Tadashi raised his head and shook his head. At his guest’s suspicious look Tadashi laughed weakly. “I’m not that hungry, sir. It’s fine. I’ve had my share in the morning too.”

 _Tsukishima_ looked at him. Hard. He tore his eyes away.

“This place isn’t big enough to aid two ill grown-up men.” The guy added. “But suit yourself.”

Tadashi, somehow relieved to hear that broke into a sheepish smile. “I’m perfectly all right. Nonetheless I thank you for your concern,” No matter how hard he tried to stop his self from grinning, he couldn’t. It felt nice to have someone looking after you, he wondered if Tsukishima felt the same way too. Watching him eat so eagerly also gave him some kind of tranquility and a sense of satisfaction. Somewhere – in the back of his mind, he wished this kind of moment would last for a long time, at least, but he knew once Tsukishima is feeling better, he’ll…

“Not going to the field?” He asked in a subdued tone.

Tadashi shook his head. “I plan to. I’ll leave tomorrow morning and will be back around noon,” he tossed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. “Will you be okay… alone?”

“Of course.” Tsukishima threw him a cold glare, and pursed his lips a bit. “I don’t appreciate being treated like a kid, and besides,” he looked down at his bandaged arm as his voice softened. “I’ve had worst.”

Tadashi recoiled slightly, ducking his head and fixing his eyes to the ground. “F – Forgive me,” He swallowed. “I’ll just… I’ll go grab some more fire woods.” He stood up unsteadily and scurried out of the door. As soon as he walked out of the house, Tadashi made his way to the far back of the village, passing through few tiny houses and familiar faces. Two little kids half his size almost ran into him, giggling to one another as if they have no care in the world. Tadashi smiled at the thought – somehow, looking at this kind of scenery made him think that everything that had happened for the past few weeks had been a dream. Sometimes he found himself trying to stop his hands from shaking, but there were also times where he felt the happiest he’s ever been in his miserable life.

After tying the woods into a cloth and hauled it into his shoulder, he walked back into his house, only to find the door to be slightly ajar. He wrinkled his brows into a frown and dropped the woods just outside of the door as he stepped inside.

Kiyoko was standing right before him as he pulled the door open, looking at Tadashi with a baffled expression. Tadashi mimicked her – he had no time to check on Tsukishima’s own expression as he hurriedly pulled Kiyoko inside and shut the door behind him.

“Ki – Kiyoko-san,” He started, stuttering. “Wha… what are you doing here?” His eyes darted to Tsukishima, who was still seated on the bed, his face hard. Tadashi’s hands tightened on the door as a wave of panic ran through him. _Right. He didn’t want the other villagers to know about him, how can I be so careless!_

Kiyoko opened her mouth. “I – “

“I was just telling her that I’m your friend,” Tsukishima interrupted calmly. He raised an eyebrow at Tadashi, prompting him to say something. Tadashi was still trying to calm his thoughts down, and with the two gorgeous people inside of his house kept giving him a skeptical look, he wasn’t sure how.

“Ah – yes,” Tadashi blinked quite a lot before continuing. “He – he… he’s my friend. A traveler. He caught into a fight and…” He trailed off, avoiding Kiyoko’s gaze.

Kiyoko tilted his head as if she was having trouble believing, but her eyes softened and she nodded flaccidly. “I see. You should’ve told me; I could’ve help you out. How are you feeling?” She said evenly, glancing at Tsukishima’s direction.

Tsukishima smiled at her in a dry, laconic manner. “I’m better now, but thanks for asking,”

Kiyoko batted an eyelid before bringing her attention back at Tadashi. “Anyhow, Tadashi,” She tucked her hair behind her ear and straightened her posture, though with the same stoic look in her face. Tadashi didn’t even realize she was carrying something until she shoved it in front of him. “Father said you didn’t come to the field today and asked me to bring you this,” She handed him two whole peaches with pretty pink color, both wrapped in a cloth. “A merchant he knew sent us a few of these and even though it’s not the season anymore, it’s still very fresh.”

“Ah,” Tadashi looked down at the gift in his arms, his cheeks starting to grow as pink as the fruit. “A – are you sure it’s okay for me to accept this?” He said in disbelief.

Kiyoko nodded as she finally let a tiny smile slipped past her lips. “Of course. You’ve been a great help to our family, I don’t think there’s any reason not to.”

“Thank you!” Tadashi laughed, his eyes were gleaming with gratitude. “And please send my regards to the chief too. Tell him I’ll come to the field by tomorrow,”

“And, Tadashi.” Kiyoko looked past him to the stranger in the far back of the room. “If you ever need any help with him, I could call Murakabe-san over and –“

“That’s – all right. There’s no need to.” Tadashi clapped both of his hands together nervously, trying not to sound suspicious. “I got this. I mean, it… it’s not as bad as it looks.”

Kiyoko shot him a flat _are you sure_ look, but nodded resignedly afterward. “Well then, I’m sorry for inviting myself into your house. I’ll take my leave now.” She murmured and bowed slightly at Tsukishima’s direction.

Tadashi opened the door for her, grinning wryly. “Oh – please don’t apologize! And once again, thank you for the fruits!”

 

After Kiyoko had left, Tadashi didn’t dare to say a word. His voice died in his throat, and all he could do was to hold the peaches close into his chest while slowly organizing his thoughts together. Pale sunshine poured through the hole in the walls, making patterns on Tsukishima’s porcelain skin.

He looked aloof and distracted, almost out of character.

“Um,” Tadashi started and swallowed. “I – I messed up – “

“That girl back then,” Tsukishima interjected, not looking at him. “She likes you,”

“Ah…. Uh,” Tadashi kept on closing and opening his mouth, his well-planned apologies seemed to disappear from his head. “That’s – That’s not true,” He grinned, feeling his own cheeks warmed up. “She’s the village chief’s only daughter, that’s why she’s very kind… to everyone.”

“You could be happy with her. She’d be happy with you too.”

Tadashi smiled, if not a little sad. “No she won’t,”

Finally, Tsukishima was looking at him. He looked sharper with a clean cut, and color was starting to appear on his face. “What are you implying.”

“Well, I…” Tadashi leaned his back against the door and drooped down. “I have nothing to offer in my life, I don’t think I’d make a good match for someone like as her… or anyone, really.”

Tsukishima’s brows twitched before he scoffed, almost sounding like he was mocking him. “… That’s a pitiful way of thinking.” His tone was cold, but hey, that’s nothing new.

Tadashi’s laugh was dry and lacking in any emotion. He gazed down at the fruits in his hands, feeling a little hollow. “But it’s the truth—you think so too, don’t you?”

When he heard the sound of sheet shuffling and the clanking of metal, Tadashi immediately raised his head – but in the short second, he felt a cold, hard pressure at the tip of his chin. His eyes widened and breath grew shorter when he saw Tsukishima standing right across of him, pointing his sheathed Katana right in front of his face. He lost his grips and as the peaches fell down to the floor with a dull thud, the sound of it rolling away was muffled by the loud thumping in his head.

“You want to know what _I_ think?” Tsukishima asked him. No matter how many times Tadashi tried to swallow the lump in his throat, it still felt as dry as the desert. “I think… it’s rude not to look at people in the eye when they’re talking.” Tsukishima tipped Tadashi’s chin up using the blunt end of the sword, until Tadashi resignedly keep his eyes on him.

Tadashi gasped when his hands began to shake. “B – But I – “

“And I think… it’s humiliating for me when the person who saved my life,” Tsukishima scowled. “Keeps on wallowing in self-pity.”

Tadashi felt almost as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest, until Tsukishima visibly flinched and clenched his teeth. The muscle in his face twitched in pain as he lowered the sword. Noticing this, Tadashi took a step forward, his concern won over his fear. “Y – You shouldn’t move around – “

Tsukishima touched his wounded arm. “I’m fine!” He spat out, making Tadashi freeze in his place. “Just – stop looking at me that way.”

Tadashi blinked, confused. “Huh?”

The blonde lifted the sword in his hand to examine the exterior. “You refuse to look at me as if I’m some kind of highborn,” he breathed out before looking back at Tadashi. “I assume by now you already know who I am?”

Tadashi bit his lips, the crease between his brows deepened as he nodded. “Your house sigil… It’s…”

Slowly, Tsukishima unsheathed the sword with a shrilling sound, the reflected light dazzled Tadashi’s eyes, stinging. “That’s right.” He flipped the metal in his hand as easy as flipping his own palm. “I’m the second heir and second in command to the Tsukishima clan – Tsukishima Kei.” He said, and slid his sword back in once he was satisfied.

Tadashi unceremoniously backed away until his back was flat against the door, cold sweat trickling down his skin. “S – Second heir?” Tadashi had always known that the Tsukishima clan was one of the biggest and strongest households that protected the area – but what are the odds, he found himself one of the clan leaders. In his house. “Th – that means you work directly for _Kagekatsu-sama_ and the Tokugawa shogunate – “

Tsukishima turned his head to the side, looking a bit displeased. “I used to. _Now_   we’re not that different, you and I.”

“What do you mean…?”

“I told you before, didn’t I? You should’ve left me to die,” Tsukishima sneered mockingly, and Tadashi wasn’t sure whether it was directed at him or to Tsukishima himself. When their gaze met once again, Tsukishima’s eyes were clouded with a mixed of emotions. “I disobeyed the lord. Now I’m a _ronin_ on the run.”


End file.
